Unexpected love
by Onna no Naraku
Summary: Kagome is in for a surprise one day, a suprise that will turn her life upside down. Rated M for language and future
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Kagome kissed Sota on his forehead on her way out. She was in a hurry.**

"**Oh no! I'm so late this time, my boss is going to kill me." she complaint while gathering her shoes. She was always late in the morning. She had an alarm clock of course, the waking up part was not the problem, the problem was that she could never finish her breakfast on time. Not the mention the fact that she always had to complaint she doesn't know what to wear on that day.**

**After picking up everything she needed for work, the woman (cause she was 25) got into her car and started driving, with less consideration for the speed limit. She had an important meeting with a new client and she was so late.**

**She made all the right turns, but when she was about to take the last one, before getting to the building where she worked, her car was smashed from the right side, by a big black Mercedes. The impact made her scream and her lateral airbag filled the right seat, which now was empty, cause all her files were somewhere on the car's floor.**

"**Oh shit!" she cursed. "From all the things in the world, this had to happen today, when I'm so late." she said angry.**

**The Mercedes door opened and she was first stunned by the long, silver hair that appeared in front of her car. The man approached her and asked on a calm voice looking directly into her eyes:**

"**Are you alright?"**

"**I'm…" she lost herself in those amber eyes. "I'm fine."**

**The thought of being terribly late rushed to her brain and with it her initial anger.**

"**What the hell happened? I was on my way to work and you smashed my car."**

**She didn't wait for his answer, Kagome pushed the door and got out of the car, watching it where it was hit. The black Mercedes didn't have much damage, but her little Toyota was all thorn up. **

"**Look what you did." she cried showing her car.**

"**I did?" the man asked, somehow mocking her.**

"**Why do you act so innocent? Look what you did."**

"**I'm sorry to inform you, but the entire fault is yours. I had green light and I suppose you had red. Red usually means stop you know." **

"**Are you mocking me?" she hissed.**

**He raised an eyebrow. "Not yet." and he smiled.**

**In other circumstances that smile would probably melt her heart, but considering the desperate situation and how angry she was right now, the smile only managed to annoy the woman.**

**She looked around her for a cab. There was none. Some people stopped to watch the accident and that made her even more frustrated. She looked at him for an instant and then she continued looking around.**

**Kagome remembered all her files on the car's floor so she went to get them and she was determined to walk to her office. While gathering the papers, he started talking:**

"**I could give you a lift to the place where you're in such a hurry. My car is not so damaged and I'll come here for the explanations to the police."**

**Kagome was surprised by his kindness, even she smashed his car. It was her fault. After finishing gathering the papers, she turned to face him and said:**

"**Thank you. That would be nice. I have an important meeting."**

**While he was driving she left him, her phone number. "It's for us to discuss about the damages I brought to your car." she said. Kagome got off of the car, when she reached her office as she thanked him.**

**All he said was "You're welcomed" before driving off. Kagome got in the building praying that her boss won't be so pissed off. **

"**I was so wrong" she, now, said to herself while her boss was shouting of how sick he is of her being late every single day.**

"**I had a car accident" she shouted back, but the man stopped only for a second only to continue his lecture.**

"**You lucky that the client hasn't arrived yet." he said in the end.**

"**He didn't?" Kagome asked surprised.**

"**Mr. Totosay the client you were is expecting is here" a voice from his interphone was heard.**

"**Send him in Kagura" the man answered pressing the talk button.**

**When the door opened Kagome almost lost her balance from the surprise. He was the last person she expected to see here.**

**AN: Let me know what you think till now. If you like it I'll continue uploading so please review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**"You?" he asked as surprised as she was.**

"**You're the new client?"**

"**Do you two know each other?" Mr. Totosay asked.**

"**Yes…actually she smashed my car, half an hour ago."**

"**Wha…?" Kagome's boss almost fell of his chair. "I'm sorry Mr. Hanyou, I'm sure there's an explanation for it." he gave Kagome an angry glare.**

**The man smiled and said there's no problem, that her car took more damage than his. After all the explanatory, they all sat down and the reason the man was here soon became clear.**

"**So your wife wants half of everything you have huh?" she was surprised of the disappointment she felt finding out that he was married. The good news was at least he was getting divorced, obviously he was not the one who wanted that.**

"**Yes. But she has no idea what she asks. And we've been married only for two years . She never implicated herself in any of my business, so I don't see any reason in giving her something that she doesn't own."**

"**Did you make her an offer ?" Kagome asked while writing down the details he mentioned.**

"**Yes" he answered looking down "I offered her the house we lived in, I don't want it, the car that I bought her last year and some funds in her bank account. She didn't agree, because she's saying she has the right of half of my company's stocks."**

"**You said that she didn't have any implication with your company, right?"**

"**Yes that's right"**

"**So she got greedy" Kagome concludes.**

**The man looked surprised at her and she regretted that she was so insensitive.**

"**I'm sorry Mr. Hanyou, I didn't mean it to sound so…"**

"**Don't worry about it" he said while walking to the window "you're right she got greedy. I suspect that someone has advised her to do that. Oh! And call me Inuyasha, the Mr. thing is not my type."**

"**Alright Mr. …umm Inuyasha. I'm Kagome Higurashi by the way."**

"**Nice to meet you."**

"**Well if you too finished with the introductions I say that we should make the contract and then Kagome will be at your disposal Mr. Hanyou" Totosay said.**

**Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow and looked at her with a questioning face.**

"**At my disposal?"**

**They both laughed, except Kagome's boss of course, who didn't quite get the joke. All three left the office, to get ready for the papers.**

"**One more thing Inuyasha" she said "what's your wife's name?"**

"**Kikyou." he answered without any other details.**

"**So he didn't agree with your request hmm?"**

"**No, but I was expecting that."**

**Kikyou got out of the bed naked and looked out the window. "Inuyasha is not that stupid, he knows his rights and I'm expecting him to get the best lawyer for his case. Until now, though, I got everything I wanted from him, so I don't think it'll be a problem. He's not the type to go through a long trial, he'll eventually give up." she concluded and came back to seat on the bed.**

"**Well you seem to know him very well." the man answered while caressing her bare arm.**

"**Well I was married to the guy for two years, didn't I?"**

"**Yes, true, but you and I know the true reason why you married him. I didn't expect you to learn so many things about the guy."**

"**I had to look in love. The best way to act that is to learn things about the other, and pretend you share his passions. If it wasn't for that unfortunate night, I'd still be with him right now." Kikyou stared at the floor, for no apparent reason.**

"**We had bad luck, he wasn't supposed to be back home so soon., but it's too late now for regrets and it was enough time for him to believe you and now we're going to get our money."**

**The woman continued to stare at the floor, while he went towards the shower. " I never thought it would be so hard ,though" she said to herself "it was supposed to be easy, but how was I to know that he was so sensitive and he would open his heart to me that way?" **

**She sighed and lied down in bed. It was too late for regrets as Kouga said. She had to stick with the plan and try to get as much money as she could from him. She smirked when she thought how rough that sounded. The Kikyou that she knew two years ago changed so much, the selfish woman became more considerate for someone else's feelings…more considerate for his feelings.**

"**Inuyasha…"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

"**Don't you dare tell me I told you so" Inuyasha watched his brother with a tired look upon his face.**

"**I wish I could do that my little brother, but…I told you so. It was so obvious that Kikyou was a gold digger, but you wish of rebelling against your family made you ignore my warnings."**

"**Sesshoumaru the last thing I need right now is a lecture from you."**

"**You never do and look where that got you."**

"**Keh it's not a situation I can't handle."**

"**You don't have a choice, either if you can handle it or not, you have to do anything within your power to solve this crap. Our company is ours and that's all we don't need her around."**

**Inuyasha gave him an angry glare, but his brother was right. He hated long trials and he had a suspicion that his ex wife will do anything, to make him give up.**

"**Shit!" he cursed relaxing in his leather chair.**

"**Yeah, you can say that again" answered Sesshoumaru. "Oh! Leave the company to me this period, you need all your strength to get out of this mess. **

"**Yeah thanks bro."**

**He left the office, leaving Inuyasha to stare at the window. Their offices were at the last floor, offering him an incredible view, from inside. **

**Sadness flooded his heart. He cursed in his mind the day when he met Kikyou and that day when he found her with another man in their bedroom.**

**FLASHBACK**

"_**I hate it when you have to leave for the weekend."**_

_**Kikyou touched his silver hair and gave him a kiss.**_

"_**I know love, but I have to. I can't leave everything in Sesshoumaru's hands. The company belongs to me too."**_

"_**True but it still sucks." she pouted and left to seat on the bed.**_

"_**Listen honey, I'll be back Sunday morning and I'll take all the day off. We'll do anything you want, OK?" he said coming to where she stood and kissed her on the head.**_

"_**Really?" she watched him with hopeful eyes.**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**The kissed long, but Inuyasha pulled away knowing that if they continued, he'd miss his flight. And he sure wouldn't regret it, but his brother was counting on him. She gave him another kiss, before Inuyasha got in his car. The driver was waiting for him. He waved, until she was out of his view then turned to face the driver.**_

"_**Please hurry." he asked the man on the wheel.**_

"_**Yes Sir."**_

_**Inuyasha opened the briefcase, that was on his lap and checked one more time if he had all the papers. He counted them once, then one more time. The third time he was sure.**_

"_**Shit! I forgot something home we have to get back."**_

"_**But Sir you'll miss your flight if we do."**_

"_**I know damn it, but if I don't go back my travel will be useless without that file."**_

_**The driver turned the car and tried to go as fast as he could. Inuyasha hoped that Kikyou didn't go to bed yet. She'll be glad to see him one more time before he left. He sure was.**_

_**The car got parked in front of the house and Inuyasha saw light in their bedroom.**_

"_**Good she's still awake" he said to himself.**_

_**He opened the door and first headed for his office to look for the missing file. After he found it, he ran up the stairs to say good bye one more time. He stopped when he heard a burst of laugh. It wasn't Kikyou's, it was a man's.**_

_**Inuyasha walked to the bedroom door and opened slowly. Nothing in this world could prepare him for what he was about to see. Kikyou was half naked and a man at her feet was kissing her bare thighs. She laughed and said that tickles and he continued to lick her up and down.**_

_**All the blood rushed to Inuyasha's brain and he was about to explode. The anger darkened all his reason.**_

"_**I see you're having fun." he hissed from where he was, watching them with icy eyes. **_

_**Kikyou jumped from the bed and the man hurried to gather his clothes.**_

"_**Inuyasha…I…"**_

"_**Spare me" he answered with his palm raised. **_

_**The other man finished getting dressed and left the room, not before throwing to Inuyasha a glare, almost with compassion in it. Inuyasha thought to break his neck for a second, but the guilty person here, was his wife.**_

_**He watched Kikyou getting dressed and then she sat on a chair. He hated that look coming from her.**_

"_**What are you waiting for?" she asked.**_

"_**Keh. From you? Nothing anymore I assure you."**_

"_**Inuyasha I'm sorry you had to find out this way."**_

"_**This way, whatta fuck does that mean? Were you planning to tell me eventually? Allow me not to believe a word from what you say."**_

"_**You have every right to be angry and I'm sorry, even if that doesn't make things better."**_

"_**You're damned right it doesn't. You'll hear form my lawyer." he concluded and left the room.**_

_**He heard her scream after him, but it didn't matter anymore. Kikyou was dead for him. **_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Inuyasha was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of the phone. He picked it up, but whoever it was got him in a bad mood.**

"**Yes."**

"**Hello Inuyasha, it's me Kagome Higurashi. I call you because we need to set a meeting to discuss few things."**

"**I'm not in the mood right now."**

"**Wha…"**

**He hung up the phone and continued to watch out his window.**

**Kagome looked at the phone from her hand perplex. **

"**What the hell was that for?"**

**She left the phone down and stared at it for no reason. Then she felt so humiliated that she couldn't let him get away with this. She called a cab, her car still being out of order, and headed for his office.**

"**I'm going to tell him a piece of my mind."**

**His secretary told her that her boss doesn't want to receive anyone, but she didn't care. She slammed the door after she came in and looked at his surprised face.**

"**Now listen Mr. Hanyou, the fact that we have a contract doesn't mean that I'm your servant and you can call me whenever you want. It's in you best interest for us to have these meeting and what do you do? You hang up on me telling me that you're not in the mood?"**

**Inuyasha watched her for a second and didn't know if he was gonna laugh or get angry. He just smiled and stood up.**

"**I'm sorry I just had a bad day."**

"**You had a bad day? That's all? I'm at work from eight am, it's almost 5 pm now" she said watching her watch " I'm tired as hell and I still want us to meet to discuss the case and you tell me you had a bad day."**

"**This is not a case, damn it, it's my life you're talking about." he shouted back.**

"**Well if you want to put some order in your life you should pay more attention to it and stop feeling sorry for yourself."**

**In a second he was right in front of her with his fingers in her hair and his mouth dangerously closer to hers.**

"**What do you know about me anyway?" he hissed and then pressed his lips upon hers.**

**It was an angry kiss, he almost crushed her lips against her teeth. Kagome kept her eyes open and if it wasn't for the anger she felt like she's going to cry. She pushed him with all her strength an slapped him.**

"**Don't you every do that, do you hear me?"**

**And she left the office, leaving Inuyasha a little surprised by her reaction and angry as hell at the same time.**

**AN: Well I hope you all like it till now. Thank you all for your reviews, they keep me updating, so don't be shy keep reviewing . If you have nay suggestions feel free to tell them to me. Thank you all again.**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Rin entered the office building, where she hoped she'll find a job. The woman who called her, said that she'll have to take an interview with Mr. Hanyou. He was the only one who hired new people and especially his own secretary.**

**She knocked on the door and entered after she heard to do so.**

"**Hello I'm Rin, you called me about the job."**

"**Oh, hello" said the woman standing and shaking her hand" Mr. Hanyou will receive you in a moment."**

**Rin watched the woman entering an office, then when she came back, showed her the way in. The girl was amazed by her boss. He was bent over some papers, obviously concerned about something. His silver hair was having a weird shade of blue, where the sun sent the light to. When he lifted his eyes from the papers, she felt a shiver down her spine and it seemed that those green eyes could read minds.**

"**Hello, Mr. Hanyou" she said shy " I'm Rin you called me about the secretary job."**

"**Oh yes " answered Sesshoumaru standing " I was expecting you. Please have a seat."**

**She sat on the chair right in front of his desk and more concerning right in front of those mind reading eyes.**

"**I read your CV, it is impressive. You went to the best schools, though you haven't worked anywhere yet, is that right?"**

"**Yes" she answered lowering her head. All the other interviews were the same. They all called her, but when they heard she never worked before, they turned her down…politely.**

"**I've wasted you time right?" Rin whispered.**

"**Hmm?" he asked surprised and looked at her.**

"**You won't hire me, because I don't have any experience right?"**

"**Actually I was about to ask you if you know your way around with a computer."**

"**Eh?" she asked shocked.**

"**Well? Do you?"**

**His green eyes almost made her knees melt. She was nervous enough that this was a job interview, last thing she needed was for her boss to be so attractive.**

"**Mm…yes I do" she stuttered.**

"**That's good. I won't ask you if you know how to make coffee, cause we have a special person for that, so I guess you're hired then. You can start right now." he ended, giving back her resume.**

"**Wow…umm...thank you Mr. Hanyou. You won't regret this."**

"**I know that. And first thing you must do, is calling me by my first name and that's Sesshoumaru."**

"**Yes, Sesshoumaru sama. "**

**He smiled and said to himself that she looked like a schoolgirl. He liked her, cause she lacked that perversion in her eyes, that all women had when they saw that their future boss was a single man. A rich one, too. That's why he spent this last months, searching for a secretary, that was more interested in working, than trying to win the boss's heart. When he saw Rin's resume, he knew he found what he looked for and the first impression she left on him, told Sesshoumaru that he made the right choice. She was innocent as a little girl. **

"**Come I'll show you , your office." he spoke, standing.**

**Kagome, tries to reach the telephone, but it's to far. With her head still in her pillow, she hit's with her hand, the alarm clock, which falls to the ground. The noise startled her, but having her eyes still closed, she searched for the phone once again. This time, she found it.**

"**Mm hello?" she answered with a rasp voice.**

"_**Hello Mrs. Higurashi. It's Inuyasha."**_

**The sound of his voice, made her open her eyes. What does he want. It's 1 am and it's weekend. After she left her office, like a hurricane, yesterday, Kagome told her boss that she might not accept the case of Mr. Hanyou. Of course that he didn't want to hear such thing, but she insisted that she must choose. He agreed in the end.**

"_**Hello? Mrs. Higurashi?"**_

**His voice got her out of her thoughts.**

"**Yes I'm here. Do you know what time is?" she asked watching the alarm clock on the floor.**

"_**Yeah, I'm sorry, but we have to talk."**_

"**That'll have to wait till tomorrow. I'm not going out at 2 in the morning. I called yesterday and you send me to tale a hike. " she blushed remembering the part where he kissed her.**

"_**Yes I know, I'm sorry. I was going to apologize about that too."**_

"**I accept it, but that still won't make me come down at this hour."**

"_**Please."**_

**When she heard his voice so calm and almost begging for her to come, her heart melted. Kagome thought that she must be crazy. If the situation was different she would've laughed.**

"**Alright" she answered.**

"_**Great. I'll come and pick you up in few minutes."**_

"**OK, but you'd better be fast, cause tomorrow it's my day off. "**

**He laughed and told her that he'll try to be quick. Inuyasha watched his car phone and smiled after he hung up. He thought about her all day. He mistreated her, she was not to blame that his life was upside down. He had no right to act that way, he had no right to…kiss her. The memory of her lips under his, sent a nice warmth in his stomach.**

"**No" he said to himself "what happened with Kikyou….I won't let that happen to me again. It hurts to damned much."**

**AN: Thank you for all your nice reviews, they keep me updating. I'll try to bring chapter 5 as fast as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kagome left her apartment and she saw the black Mercedes parked in front of the building. She was amazed that his car looked like new and her was still in service. "Well I guess that's what money can do…amongst other things." she thought. The woman got into the car and watching Inuyasha, she said:**

"**You'd better have a good reason Mr. to wake me up in the middle of the night."**

"**From my point of view it is, we'll see if it's from yours too." he said smiling and starting the engine. He drove to a small ice cream shop, but then suddenly stopped when he was about to get off of the car.**

"**I hope you're not on a diet or something like that" he spoke watching her.**

"**Are you kidding? An ice cream at 3 am can't be refused" she answered and they both laughed.**

**They ordered from each assortment and Kagome was surprised to find out that they both liked chocolate better than any other flavor. When she asked why are they buying so much, he simply answered that they're going to have a long chat and they need refreshments. After the shopping he drove until they reached a small rode out of the city. It took ten minutes till the car got to the peak of the hill. The view was amazing.**

"**Wow" exclaimed Kagome " it's so beautiful."**

**The city of Tokyo was seen as a web full of small and big lights everywhere. Here outside the town, you could see the sky full of stars and the full moon, watching over everyone.**

"**I can't believe there's still a place like this."**

"**It will be as long as I'm alive. I bought it a couple of years ago when I found out that they want to built a hotel here. The view and the nature here is too great to be spoiled by a stupid hotel."**

**Kagome watched him talking. He's eyebrows were united over his nose, sign that he was upset by the thought of that place, being ruined by people. One side of Inuyasha she didn't think he had. "But I guess I don't know him after all." she thought.**

"**Listen" he started "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. About what I said and about…" he swallowed hard " that kiss. I had no right to do it and I deserved the slap."**

"**No, you didn't. I slapped you cause I felt so humiliated, not because of the kiss."**

**Inuyasha wasn't expecting her to admit that she liked the kiss. "That's what she was trying to say, wasn't she?"**

**They both blushed and looked another way.**

"**OK let's get out ice cream and let me start this story about my life. You need to know all this, to defend my interests as good as you can."**

**They both sat down and Inuyasha started talking:**

"**I met Kikyou 3 years ago at a dinner party. It was actually a reception for business men. She was a waitress. I was so uninterested in whatever they talked, that she immediately caught my attention. She wasn't quite shy either, so we snuck outside and…"**

"**Erm..I hope you'll spare me from the details about..umm you know."**

"**You mean about my sex life?"**

"**Yes" she coughed.**

"**Well unless you're interested, I was going to leave that part out of this chat.**

**She blushed and watched the other way. She didn't want to know any details about him and another woman. It was strange, but that bothered her.**

"**I guess that means you're not into sappy stories. I'll go on. That's when all started. We started seeing each other, even though my brother, Sesshoumaru, warned me to check her background. I hated his suspicion, even if somewhere inside me I knew that he was right. When you're part of a rich family, you have to doubt everyone. But I didn't doubt her, so I guess that's why I'm here. Everything was going great we even…."**

**After 2 hours of talking Inuyasha finally stopped his story, watching the ground, sad after he told her about that night, when Kikyou died for him. Kagome was left mute. She had no idea what he was been through and the fact the he once had happiness and then lost it so brutal, made her sad for him. The woman had no idea what to say and she decided that is best for them to keep quiet for a moment. Moments turned to minutes and then to an hour. The moment was interrupted by Kagome yawning.**

"**Oh I'm sorry I kept you up all night. The sun will rise soon."**

"**I haven't seen that in ages" she answered.**

"**Good then will watch it, after that I'll take you home. I wasn't expecting this to take so much."**

"**It's alright today it's Saturday, I have weekends off work."**

"**But you'll consider this as part of your work, your charge will be double I bet, for night hours."**

"**I should do that" she laughed and he smiled.**

**After they saw the sunshine, Inuyasha drove her back to her apartment.**

"**You want to come in for a cup of coffee?"**

**He was taken by surprise but managed to answer "Umm…sure."**

**Kagome went to make the coffee as he looked around in her apartment. It wasn't very big, but it was impressively decorated. The walls were covered with paintings with fairies and dream nature. He wasn't a romantic person, but he liked them for some reason. He opened a door and by mistake, he got into her bedroom. The hangings were still down so it was a dim light inside. The first feeling was a strange warmth. It smelled like roses and he saw the satin sheets where she slept, before he called her. He imagined her there, for a second, sleeping in her underwear. That thought was dangerous, so he left, reluctantly, the room. **

**He came back right when she came with the cups.**

"**I like your place" he said sipping from the cup. **

"**Thank you."**

"**You're painting, where did you get them from?"**

"**Oh those" she answered blushing " I made them. Not many people saw them."**

"**Well you should let more people see them, they're great. It has sensitivity and romance, happiness and sadness at the same time. Why sadness?"**

"**I started painting after my father died." she spoke watching the floor for no reason.**

"**I'm sorry" he said regretting to have opened that wound.**

"**It's alright, it happened many years ago. I have my mother and my brother and my grandfather. They live at the Higurashi shrine, that it's near by."**

"**Oh? So that makes you a miko huh?"**

"**Yeah I guess so" she laughed.**

**He was happy to see her laugh. For some strange reason, he hated to see her sad. She was just a stranger to him and yet he felt like he knew her forever. He never had these kind of feelings for Kikyou. The love for her was more passionate and Kikyou was a much happier person. So why does he feel so attracted to this woman, when she was so different from his ex wife.**

**When he left her apartment, he didn't see that in the car across the street a familiar face was watching with hateful eyes. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kikyou got to her house angry as hell. She started smashing some vases to the floor.**

"**I can't believe this. He accused me of being unfaithful and it hasn't been two weeks since we broke up, and he already found someone." she shouted crying.**

**She followed them after she saw by chance Inuyasha's car. She waited for almost an hour till he got out from that woman's apartment, all that time imagining them doing all sorts of things.**

"**Damn it" she yelled smashing another crystal. **

"**Kikyou?" **

"**What?" she answered angrily looking at Kouga.**

"**Are you OK honey, why are you crying?"**

**He came and tried to take her in his arms, but she rejected him.**

"**I need sometime alone, please just go."**

"**Fine I'll call you later" he said not after watching her one more time.**

"**What's got into her?" he asked himself, after leaving her house. "She's been acting so strangely these past 2weeks, since she broke up with him." The thought bothered him and that made him angry. "She'd better not be in love with him and do something stupid like giving up on the trial." He left in a hurry.**

**Kikyou kept smashing things, till she got tired, then she crashed to the ground and cried. She didn't expect this from him. She always thought that she had the upper hand, that he was the one crying for her after all that's happened. She somehow kept the hope that he might come back to her, realizing that he couldn't live without her. She'd gladly give up Kouga, if Inuyasha would say so. **

"**He's too stubborn to do that, but I'll find a way. I promise you that, Inuyasha."**

**After telling her boss that she accepted Mr. Hanyou's case, Kagome spent all day researching about divorces, similar to Inuyasha's case. But while researching, she couldn't stop thinking about that chat that they had two days ago. They haven't met till then, she called him few times about some details, but that was it. It was strange, but she missed him.**

**The phone rang and startled her.**

"**Yes."**

"_**Hello Kagome, it's me…"**_

"**Inuyasha"**

"_**Hey how did you know that?"**_

"**I recognized your voice" she laughed.**

"**_Oh I must have a distinctive voice." _he said and Kagome thought she'd recognize that voice from a thousand other.**

"**You have to come here to sign the contract."**

"_**What contract?"**_

"**The one that says I'll be your lawyer from now on. That'll give me the authority to talk to your wife's lawyer and set a meeting."**

"_**You mean I'll have to meat her before court again?"**_

"**I'm afraid so" she answered, not without noticing the disappointment in his voice.**

"_**Fine. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."**_

"**See you then."**

**She hung up and watched the books in front of her nervously. All the trials similar to Inuyasha's have lasted for at least a year or so. If his wife was as he described her, she won't give up easily. She knew that their meeting would be useless and they'll meet in court after all. Kagome was disappointed by the results of her search and hoped that maybe this would be a distinctive case.**

**Inuyasha got to her office building after 15 minutes. He rushed up the stairs and found himself eagerly to see her. **

"**Hey" he said when he finally reached her office.**

"**Hey" she answered with a big smile upon her face. "Please have a seat" she showed him a chair in front of her desk.**

"**So where's that contract that I need to sign?"**

"**Here."**

**He read it for a minute and then signed it.**

"**I hope I'm not selling my soul for this" he joked.**

"**Maybe you are" she laughed and signed the contract.**

"**So what about that meeting. Do we really must have it?"**

"**Yes. We are obligated by law to try to make a deal. If we won't succeed, which I'm sure we won't, we'll go to trial."**

"**Damn it. I'm sure we will do that, too."**

**Inuyasha left her office angry after she told him about the similar cases she found. It won't be an easy trial and that made him want to snap Kikyou's neck. The thought of a meeting with her, made his heart ache. He hoped that he'll see her as less as he could.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**This is an insult, after 2 years that my client spent with this man."**_

"_**An insult. You don't believe that, she never took part to any of his business. To get a share of the stocks it's ludicrous."**_

_**Inuyasha was watching his lawyer, trying as much as he could not to look at Kikyou. She, on the other side, was watching him desperately, to see if he had some sort of regret that they separated. The fact that he was watching that woman so insistently, made her blood rush to her brain. It was the same woman she saw that morning, that was sure. The fact that she was his lawyer meant that they had a reason to see each other without suspicions from the people around them.**_

"_**Can I talk to my husband for a minute?" she spoke suddenly, surprising everyone in the room.**_

"_**I'm not advising you to do that." her lawyer added.**_

"_**I don't care, I want to talk to him.**_

"_**Inuyasha?" Kagome said " Do you want to talk to her?"**_

_**The familiarity that she spoke with, touched one of Kikyou's sensitive nerves, so she blustered watching Kagome.**_

"_**Of course he wants to. He's my husband."**_

"_**Not for long" Kagome answered surprising not only herself, but Inuyasha too. He smiled when she left the room.**_

"_**Is she your lover?"**_

"_**You have a twisted mind, Kikyou."**_

"_**Oh? Are you going to say that I'm imagining things now?"**_

"_**No actually, I'm going to say that you have no right to intrude in my private life anymore" he answered, starting to lose his temper.**_

"_**I'm still your wife."**_

"_**As Kagome said, not for long. And besides, for me, you stopped being my wife, the moment I saw you with that guy in our bedroom.**_

_**He left with these words, leaving Kikyou with her eyes wide open in shock, not only because of what he said, but especially because he called that woman by her first name. Inuyasha never called other women by their first name, except his relatives and her. She had to do something about it.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**That happened hours ago. Now Kikyou was inside her car waiting for her to get out of the building. "This woman won't stay in front of my happiness with Inuyasha. I'll take care of it now."**

**Kagome got into her recently repaired car and headed for her family's shrine. They lived close to her apartment, but somewhere on top of a hill, so she must take a side road to get there. A pair of lights blinded her as soon as she got out of the main road.**

"**Baka, you don't use those lights when you have another car in front of you."**

**She signaled right, to show the guy that he can outrun her. The car seemed to do so, but when it reached hers it just kept driving on the same side. Kagome slowed down so that the other car to outrun her faster, but the car slowed down too, remaining close to hers. When it started to push her outside the road, the woman knew that this guy had no intention of driving away. **

**Kagome struggled to keep her Toyota on the main road, but then a bump appeared out of nowhere and she saw the sky for a second, before the car crashed and she lost consciousness.**

**AN: Well I'll leave you guys to digest these 2 chapters and gets ready for the next ones, when you'll see what happens to Kagome. You know the rule, keeping reviewing and I'll upload as soon as I can. Arigato **


	7. Chapter 7

**Inuyasha was seated on one of the hospital's chairs, somewhere on the hall way that was leading to the emergency room. He was holding his head, rubbing his temples with his fingers. He was having a headache from all that's been happening, during this night. And still his heart was hurting the worst. The thought that he loved such a vengeful woman, made him curse himself. It was like he was blind for 2 years and now his eyes were wide open.**

**FLASHBACK**

_**Inuyasha parked his car in front of what it used to be his house, that was before he broke up with Kikyou. The thoughts of her having to do something with Kagome's accident, haunted him since the police called him. He rushed to the hospital, but his lawyer was still in the emergency room and no one gave him any details about her condition. So he took the chance, to go and clarify some things with his ex wife.**_

_**He saw her car parked in front of the house. Nothing was damaged…"Not on this side" he said when he saw the right side of the car. There were some scratches and in some places the paint was purple. Kikyou's car was white. "Kagome's car is purple." he spoke and headed for the entrance.**_

_**He didn't even bother to knock, it was his house after all, so he let himself in. He saw them both on the sofa, watching TV, Kikyou was held in the arms of the same man he saw that night.**_

"_**I saw you had a little accident." he said without any introductions.**_

_**Kikyou jumped from Kouga's arms. He was not very happy about that move.**_

"_**Inuyasha what are you doing here?"**_

"_**I came for some explanations. Why don't you tell me what happened to the car."**_

"_**It's nothing wrong with the car."**_

"_**I saw the scratches Kikyou, temee." he shouted, losing his patience.**_

_**He watched the other man rising from the sofa and looking at her surprised. Seems like he and no idea about what happened. The opportunity of hurting the other's feeling appeared and he took it without a second thought.**_

"_**You were so jealous on my lawyer that you decided to kill her?"**_

"_**Touche" he said to himself, watching the other man getting angry and leaving the room.**_

" _**I didn't do anything." Kikyou spoke.**_

"_**Oh really, then I guess you'll explain what's with all that purple paint on your car."**_

"_**Don't you see?" she asked coming and touching his cheek :"I did it for us"**_

"_**All I see is a mental sick woman. I can't believe I was so blind to see your malice, all those years." He took her arm off his cheek and took a step back.**_

"_**Don't say that, it hurts me too much."**_

"_**Ha ha! You don't know the meaning of hurt, you can't feel because you have no heart. Does your boyfriend know that? Or he doesn't care and he stays to get his share of the money after you finish with me?"**_

_**Kikyou slaped him and watched him with vengeful eyes. Inuyasha thought that he deserved that. All the things he said were too low, even for her. He was not the kind to throw shit at people, but she really hurt him and it made him angry.**_

"_**I'm sorry" she said trying to approach him.**_

"_**Don't be. Not for this. You should be sorry for what you did to Kagome. She's the only innocent person in all this shit and you had no right to do that to her. You could've killed her."**_

"_**Are you going to tell her? " she asked.**_

"_**You should worry about what you're going to tell the police. And stay away from Kagome" he warned her and left.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

**Inuyasha saw the doctor coming out of the emergency room and he rose from the chair to meet him.**

"**How is she?"**

"**She's a lucky woman. The accident was pretty rough. She has lots of bruises, few cuts from the broken windshield and a concussion. The seatbelt saved her life."**

"**Can I see her?"**

"**Yes, but please don't stay long."**

"**OK" he answered already leaving.**

**He opened the door and saw her in the hospital bed. The machine that was showing her pulse, made that beep noise and made him swallow hard. He watched the way she was lied in bed, her face was all white and he could see the cuts that the doctor mentioned. The thought of her being close to death, turned his stomach upside down. **

**He got closer. Kagome was having her eyes closed. He hated all those needles, stuck in her forearm. He saw a bandage around her head and remembered about the concussion.**

"**Inuyasha" she whispered, frowning, but her eyes were still closed.**

"**I'm here" he whispered back, putting his hand over hers.**

**Kagome opened her eyes and watched him.**

"**Hey."**

"**Hey" hey said. "How are you feeling?"**

"**Like I was hit by a truck." she smiled.**

**He tried to smile, but couldn't do it. Her voice was rough and he knew she was in pain. He tought that he could kill Kikyou for what she did. That surprised him very much. How come he cared so much about this woman? He didn't knew why, but he cared more that he would admit. He felt helpless, because there wasn't anything he could do for her.**

"**Do you want anything? Do you need anything?" he asked concerned.**

**She was surprised by his attention and was happy that he was here, holding her hand.**

"**I wish I were home right now, but I suppose you can't give me that huh?"**

**"You want me to call your family?"**

**"No" she answered "I'll call them tomorrow. There's nothing that they can do right now and they'll be worried sick if I letthem know I had an accident."**

**Inuyasha greed that she was right. Then a thought crossed his mind.**

"**I'll be right back."**

**The talk with the doctor took more than half an hour. His family influence though counted for something, so Inuyasha got what he wanted. He rushed back to Kagome and told her:**

"**Come on, I'll take you home."**

**A nurse came and got all the needles out of her forearm and instructed them about what she is allowed and not allowed to do in her condition. They both blushed when the nurse told them that sex should be out of the question for couple of days. Kagome would've laughed on that possibility. She would've, if she wasn't in so much pain and if Inuyasha wasn't holding her in his arms, carrying her out of the hospital.**

**He placed her on the front seat, on his right and started driving.**

"**Thank you" she said.**

"**Is at least I can do after the trouble I caused you."**

**Kagome didn't get what he meant to say. She would find out much later, why he felt so guilty. They reached her apartment and he rushed to unlock the door, before getting her out of the car. The woman was amazed with how much easiness he carried her, in his arms.**

**Inuyasha placed her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He asked if she needed anything else and she answered to put a glass of water on her night stand. He complied, but when he returned the girl was already asleep.**

**He watched her for a couple of minutes and the war inside him ended and before his eason came back he lied next to her. He looked at her face, the way her eyelashes touched her cheeks and he felt her slow, regulate breath. Her lips were starting to get their natural color and they seemed tasty as peaches. He remembered the day he kissed her and that sent a warmth down in his stomach , then lower.**

"**Shit" he cursed whispered.**

**He had to get out of there, before doing something stupid. But before doing that, she moaned and searched for something with her hand. When she found his hand she sighed satisfied and her breath became regulate again.**

"**There. What am I supposed to do now?" he said to himself, but the thought of sleeping next to her all night, wasn't so unpleasant.**

**temee bitch**

**touchetouched**

**ANs to:**

**Memories Of A Forgotten Soul - thank you so much for you words of encouragement. I hope I uploaded soon enough **

**Dandi706 - even if it's not your type of fanfic ty for reading it.**

**Kagome's heart102 and Majestic-12 - thank you guys for reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Inuyasha got out of the shower and cursed himself for being so weak and sleeping all night next to Kagome.**

"**Well almost all night." he said quiet. He left before she woke up. He didn't know how she'd react to him staying over night and more important, the strength of keeping his hands off her, warred at some point. The pleasure of staying there and hearing her breathe and knowing that she's safe, soon turned to torture, so he left her apartment quietly.**

**The phone rang so he went to pick it up.**

"**Yes. Inuyasha Hanyou speaking."**

"…"

"**What?"**

**Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She watched her hand for a second. "I could've sworn someone held my hand until minutes ago." she thought. Her head was still hurting. She lifted one hand and touched her hair. It was all dirty and covered in blood. She had to wash it, even if the nurse said she should avoid doing that. She rose off bed and with insecure paces she went straight for the shower.**

**After 15 minutes she was all done. Even the pain killer's effect warred off. She felt a little better, but her head ache was still bothering her. The phone rang so she went to pick it up.**

"**Yes,"**

"_**Kagome it's me Inuyasha. I'm sorry I have to wake you up."**_

"**No it's OK. I just took a shower."**

"_**I'm afraid I have some bad news."**_

"**What is it?"**

"…"

"**What? I'll meet you at my office as soon as I can."**

"**Shit" exclaimed Inuyasha hitting the wall with his fist. "Kikyou who did this to you?"**

**He wished he could cry, but he couldn't. The last events changed his feelings about his ex wife terribly. He was just sad and angry on that someone, responsible for what happened. In that moment Kagome entered the office.**

"**I'm sorry I'm late, I couldn't…"**

**She stopped when she saw him staring at her. His eyes were so sad that made her heart ache.**

"**What is it? Do I have something on my face?"**

"**Except the cuts, no. Actually you look beautiful." he said and then turned his back on her.**

**Kagome was surprised about his compliment, but she thought now it's not a good time to discuss this.**

"**I'm sorry about your lose. I can't imagine who would kill Kikyou."**

**Inuyasha turned to face her. He saw that her regrets were sincere. He felt so lonely and empty inside. Not because Kikyou died, she died for him the moment they broke up, but because his idea of love was just an illusion. The woman he used to love was a fake and now she was dead. Before he could realize what was happening, Kagome came near and wrapped her arms around him.**

"**I'm sorry you feel so lonely, I wish I could do for you what you did last night for me."**

**He opened his eyes wide in shock. He received her embrace, tough, it was like a bless after all the bad things that took place lately. He couldn't stop wondering tough how did she know about the fact that he stayed over night. After few minutes, in which they've abandoned in each other's embrace, Kagome took a step back. Inuyasha immediately regretted that move.**

"**Here." she said handing him something. " I think this is yours."**

**Inuyasha took the small object into his hands. It was a button from one of his shirts. It was now clear how did she know about him staying over night.**

"**I…umm…" he stuttered.**

"**Leave it this way. Thank you for staying with me."**

"**Hn" he nodded.**

"**Now what happened to Kikyou?"**

"**The police called me early in the morning. I went to the house and they didn't let me in. Something about ruining the evidences. I talked with one of the policemen and he told me that she was stabbed. I don't know any details. But we have a bigger problem." he added, watching herwith sad and tired eyes.**

"**What would be that?"**

"**Last night I went to see Kikyou."**

"**Nani? Why?"**

"**There's something I didn't tell you." he spoke turning towards the window. "It's about your accident."**

"**Mmy accident?" she stuttered surprised.**

"**Yes. I know who did it, that's why I went to see her last night."**

**Kagome reached for a chair. Her head ache rushed back and her heart started beating faster. This wasn't real, it couldn't be. Kikyou was the one who pushed her car out off the main road. Her aim was clearly to kill her, but ironically Kikyou was the one murdered that night. **

**She left her head fall in her palms and while rubbing her temples, she started at the floor. "How did I end up in this mess anyway?". Few weeks ago she had a peaceful life and now she was close to being killed, she couldn't defend properly her client, because she had feelings for him and worst of all, he'll probably be the first suspect in the murdering of his wife.**

"**Kagome, I can't tell the police where I've been last night. It'll ruin your reputation."**

**She rose her head amazed. He was in such trouble and he thought about her reputation?**

"**Are you…"  
**

"**Out of your fucking mind?" shouted Sesshoumaru entering the office, surprising both of them. "How the hell did you end up in this shit?"**

"**Sesshoumaru, don't start shouting before knowing the whole situation."**

"**What's to know. You're suspect number one in the case of Kikyou's murder. Is there anything else I should know?"**

"**I didn't do it" Inuyasha yelled back.**

"**I know that, damn it, but how are you going to prove it?"**

"**I can't" he whispered.**

"**Yes you can" added Kagome. "You have to tell the police where you been last night. It's a strong alibi."**

"**You two were together?" asked Sesshoumaru looking at both of them.**

"**It's not what you think." Inuyasha defended both of them "Kagome had an accident last night. Kikyou tried to kill her. So I took her home from the hospital."**

"**Oh that's just great, fucking great. They'll probably think you killed Kikyou out of revenge, they'll even question your relationship with your lawyer. You'll have to be prepared for every suspicion."**

"**Shit" cursed Inuyasha watching Kagome with helpless eyes. "I'm sorry I got you into this. They'll probably trash your name trough the mud and your career as a lawyer will be ruined for a period."**

**Kagome knew better. She knew that if a lawyer loses her reputation, it will never be completely established. People will always doubt her. Her boss will kill her.**

"**We have to prepare a declaration for the press. It's better this way than let them write what they suspect." Sesshoumaru spoke with coldness.**

**Kagome and Inuyasha agreed. They were in this mess together and they have to find a way to solve it. Losing their heads won't help with anything. Kagome repeated her speech in front of her boss,in her head, while Inuyasha sworn silently to avenge Kikyou's death. Even if he stopped loving her, that doesn't mean that he should act cold in front of her murder.**

**The press conference later that day brought to the surface what they feared worst. There were questions over questions. They didn' even had the time to answer them all. The fact that Inuyasha's family was well known, added with the curiosity of the juranlists. An then someone asked the milion dollar question.**

**"Inuyasha where were you last night when your wife was murdered."**

**He couldn't help but look at Kagome. She nodded and he approached the microphone and spoke**

**"My lawyer had an accident. My ex wife tried to kill her. I spent all night at her apartment, she wasn't feeling very well."**

**That was lame and Kagome knew that the press will eat them alive.**

**"Why would your ex wife do such thing? Are you involved with Mrs. Higurashi?" one asked.**

**Inuyasha started to lose his temper. These sharks had no respect for intimacy or for the fact that Kagome was injured last night. All they seemed to care was the fact that suspect number one in the Kikyou's murder, actually had good reason to kill her.**

**"You two get out of here" Sesshoumaru whispered to them. "I'll take care of this."**

**Inuyasha thanked him silently then took Kagome and went out of there. Few minutes later, he was holding Kagome in his arms while she cried.**

**"I'm sorry Kagome, this is a terrible mess. You're innocent in all this."**

**"Well...tell them that" she spoke hiccupping.**

**"They'll convince themselves when the police will find out who really killed Kikyou." **

**But the worst was still to come as they'll find out few days later, reading a newspaper.**

**Naniwhat**

**AN to:**

**Kagome's heart102 - thank you very much again. Your words make me want to continue this story. You'll have to be patient, cause it'll take a while to unravel the mystery of Kikyou's death.**


	9. Chapter 9

**FLASHBACK**

_**She hated this weird quietness, but she had no idea what to say to her family. Kagome's mother was cooking something, her grandfather was reading and Sota just stared at the table for no apparent reason. Kagome knew they all waited for an explanation for all that happened and she knew they were upset cause she didn't tell them about the accident.**_

"_**Mama" she started " please seat down. I will tell you all, how did I end up in this mess."**_

_**Her brother rose his head and watched her with compassionate eyes. He loved his sister and he knew that she's in deep trouble if the papers wrote about her and that Hanyou guy.**_

_**Kagome started her story from the beginning, how did she met Inuyasha and how did she end up involved in this situation. Her family was amazed by all she's been through, but they showed themselves to be very supportive. **_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Kagome remembered that family dinner she had last night. Now she was seated on Inuyasha's sofa. He was receiving some guests. **

"**Miroku it's good to see you" said Inuyasha shaking the man's hand. He then turned to kiss his wife on the cheek.**

"**Sango, thank you for coming."**

"**Are you kidding" she answered "you're our best friend, we have to be with you. So where is she?"**

"**Where is who?"**

"**The woman the press says you're involved with."**

"**Oh Kagome? She's in the living room. Come on in."**

**They both entered the house and as Inuyasha and his male friend remained for some manly conversation, Sango drove by her curiosity, went to see who was the mysterious woman. **

"**Hello." she said seeing the woman on the sofa.**

"**Hey." answered Kagome rising to stand and shaking her hand. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."**

"**Sango Hoshi."**

"**It's nice to meet you Sango."**

"**Same here. So why don't you tell about how did you two end up in this situation."**

**Kagome sighed tired. It was the fifth time she had to tell this story, but she was getting used to it. Everybody was curious how did she meet Inuyasha and how did they get in the papers.**

**Sesshoumaru was holding his head in his palms as he read the paper. "This is bad" he thought. "And I thought that the divorce is going to be ugly, this situation is hideous."**

**He heard a knock so he invited the person in. It was Rin. Weird, but she came like a sunshine on a rainy day and Sesshoumaru watched her with smiling eyes.**

"**Sesshoumaru sama can I help with something?"**

"**No Rin, there's nothing you can do. And sadly there's nothing I can do. It's weird but I have this feeling that we haven't seen worst yet."**

**Rin sat on the chair in front of his desk. She grew fond of her boss and hated to see him so preoccupied. She felt so helpless.**

"**Maybe it's a premonition or something, but I know that things will turn out well for your brother." she said on a low tone watching him.**

"**Maybe." he answered looking into her eyes.**

**They had a weird moment in which they were captured by each other's look, but it disappeared as soon as it came. Rin turned her face to the side. She knew that he kept watching herwith those green eyes and she felt embarrassed.**

**Sesshoumaru rose from the chair and coming close to her he whispered: "Come and have lunch with me. I need to get some fresh air."**

**The woman was so surprised that she almost fell from her chair. "He asking me out? Oh dear, what do I do now?" she reasoned fast in her mind.**

"**Sure" she answered before her brain processed it.**

**They went to a nice restaurant and after they ate they started a conversation about each other's lives. Rin was surprised to find out that he was never married. "I'm smarter than my brother" was his answer to her question. He actually wasn't against marriage, he was just too selective with the women in his life. Rin watched him shyly as he spoke. She knew that she fell in love with him the moment she walked in his office few weeks ago.**

**Sesshoumaru caught her look, but pretended he didn't see it. He knew what it meant, he saw it so many times. And yet it was different, it seemed so innocent, like the love of a child and that scared him. It scared him because he was starting to fall for her, but he didn't want to get hurt, even if he was sure he knew Rin's type.**

**The restaurant was at the 40th floor so they took the elevator as they were coming back to their offices. At one point, though, the machine made a weird move, like it crossed over a bump and shook them a little. Rin lost her balance and fell over him. They watched each other for a moment and before any of them realized it, their lips touched. It was the warmest and the most tender kiss he ever experienced. Nothing sexual, nor passionate, just tenderness and love. He fell for it and kissed her with all the gentleness he was capable of.**

**Rin's knees got all weak, like they were about to melt. Her heart started to beat faster and she was afraid this is a dream. But it wasn't. Sesshoumaru's lips were on top of hers and they were kissing her, making her feel like she could fly.**

**When they broke up for air, in each other's eyes you could see the regret for having to stop. And like a silent vow that this is not over, Sesshoumaru gave her a short kiss, just before the elevator's doors opened to their offices floor.**

**After a week in which the speculations of the press calmed down a bit, in one morning Kagome's heart almost stopped when she saw the title from a newspaper. She rushed out of her apartment, towards Inuyasha's house.**

**He was angry as hell. If he had a gun he'd probably go to shoot that bastard.**

"**Son of a bitch" Inuyasha exclaimed, reading the article again, hoping that he misinterpreted. The doorbell rang and he went to open it.**

"**Have you read the newspaper?" asked Kagome without any other introductions. **

"**I did." he hissed.**

"**How can he tell such lies?" she shouted.**

"**I don't know that bastard. I wish I could crush every bone from his body."**

**NEWSPAPER ARTICLE**

_**Kouga Wolf stated that he had a relationship with Kikyou Hanyou for many ears. They even dated before she married the rich man, Inuyasha Hanyou. He also says that Inuyasha knew about her relationship and he threatened to kill his wife if she left him.**_

"_**She even came all beaten one night" he states. These accusations are very serious, but they don't show a reason for Mr. Hanyou to kill his wife, but Mr. Wolf continues:**_

"_**He was having an affair with his lawyer, after he found out about us. Kikyou did something stupid out of jealousy and tried to kill Mrs. Higurashi. Inuyasha came furious that night, when Kikyou was murdered accusing her of what she did and said that she should stay away from Kagome. These are his exact words."**_

**Kagome sat on a chair trembling.**

"**According to this you had all the reasons to kill your wife. And worst, is that no one will believe you were with me that night, especially because he saw you there. You are even considered lovers and that won't make me a secure alibi. It's a dead end. I don't know what to do." she said desperate.**

"**That bastard did it."**

"**What?"**

"**I know it. I remember that night when I went to confront Kikyou about your accident, he was there and he wasn't very happy to find out that Kikyou was jealous. He does this shit to get the attention from him towards me."**

"**I guess his having a hell of a success." she spoke, still thinking about the fact that he went to confront his wife about what she did to her. It was almost as if he cared for her. That thought warmed her soul. He acted almost as if they were in love. "It's stupid to think about something like this now." she said silently to herself.**

"**We have to prove that I was with you that night. That'll make him shut up and the police to investigate him."he added, making her attention back to the problem. After few minutes of thinking she said almost happy.**

"**I think I know how we can prove it" she said with hopeful eyes, surprising him.**

"**Come" she added grabbing him by his hand.**

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews. You know the deal you keep reviewing and I keep uploading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: the chapter you're about to read has a lemon. So if you're under 18 years old, or you have something against this gender please don't read this. Arigato and you have been warned.**

**Rin blushed as she was writing something on the computer. She still couldn't believe what happened last night. She felt like it had been a dream. But when Sesshoumaru came to his office and placed a tender kiss on her lips before entering, she knew that all was real.**

**FLASHBACK**

_**She couldn't wait to finish her day. Sesshoumaru promised her that they'll see each other after the program. The anticipation made her palms sweat. After an hour or so, he got out of his office and said to her:**_

**"_Let's go."_**

_**She took her purse, her heart beating almost to break her chest. He was quiet. **_

**"_That's weird, it makes me feels so uncomfortable." she said to herself._**

_**They walked to his car and he drove fast towards a building. Without any words he got out and went to open her door. Rin was dizzy from the nervousness and confused from his quietness, both combined made her closely to faint. **_

_**Sesshoumaru unlocked the door from his house and invited her in. It was warm inside and a dim light. When he finally closed the door, he kissed her with hunger.**_

**"_Oh Rin" he whispered " I couldn't stop thinking about you all day."_**

**"_Me too" she managed to stutter although her head was spinning from all the emotions._**

_**Their hands were tangled on each other's bodies, each one trying to get rid of the other's clothes. He sworn when he couldn't open her bra and she smiled kissing his neck. When he finally made it, he started kissing her, reaching for her breasts. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked it, until she felt her knees all weak, like made from wax. A strange warmth invaded her body and stopped around her genital area. **_

**"_Sesshoumaru" she whispered with her eyes closed, dizzy from all the emotions._**

**"_Yes sweetheart, I like it when you call my name." he whispered taking her in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom._**

_**Rin kept kissing him and her inexperienced hands opened his belt, then his jeans. Sesshoumaru moaned and mumbled something. His arousal was reaching proportions that his pants weren't able to restrain. He left her on the bed and kissing every inch of her body he got to where her skirt was. He opened it fast and was surprised to see a beautiful black suspender girdle, over her lacey underwear. He took it off with infinite patience, even if he felt like he's going to explode. Rin opened her eyes wider when she felt his tongue over her sex. He was doing it with such gentleness, it was driving her crazy. He kept licking her until she got all wet. Sesshoumaru couldn't wait anymore. He got his jeans off and placed himself over her. **_

_**He looked into her eyes as his member slipped into her. It felt like melted velvet clutched around it. He was surprised he was still able to think. Rin was under him, overwhelmed by all the sensations, each one of them more intense than the other. She bit her bottom lip as he tried to get himself deeper into her. But Sesshoumaru stopped. She opened her eyes and he was watching her, surprised.**_

**"_Are you…?" he whispered._**

_**She just blushed and turned her head.**_

**"_No don't turn away. I love your eyes. I'm just sorry I didn't knew, I would've made it differently."_**

**"_It's perfect just the way it is" she said caressing his face._**

_**He smiled content and kissed her passionate. The intense heat between them made his climax even closer, but he wasn't ready for it yet. She must come before him. Thinking that this was her first time, made him happier than he ever was with another woman.**_

**"_Sesshoumaru please, I want you."_**

_**This request so whispered made him push a little harder and then he was in. For a moment he felt like he was inside the sun. She was perfect, like she was made for him, like it was his creation. The moan she made was the sexiest sound he ever heard.**_

_**The entrance made Rin explode in thousands of pieces. She felt like she was flying. The warmth she felt earlier spread into all her body and her heart was beating faster and faster. She couldn't control her breath and when she came, the woman thought that she touched heaven.**_

_**Hearing her come, made Sesshoumaru release himself. The tension gathered till now, made the orgasm so intense, that it made his body shiver.**_

_**They both watched in each other's eyes, all sweaty. His silver hair was stuck to his neck and all over his back. Rin thought he was the sexiest man she ever saw. He rolled over to one side and got her into his arms. It was his. It was the first woman all his, without being at the second hand or more. That made him smile and he hugged her tighter.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Inuyasha was walking from side to side of the room like a lion in the cage. Kagome was staring at the floor, thinking.**

**"What's taking so long?" he asked exasperated.**

**"I don't know" she answered low.**

**She hoped that her idea was good and it would get Inuyasha off the suspects list. If the testimony goes well, he should be free of charge. A policeman got into the room and showed Inuyasha a chair.**

**"According to Mrs. Kaede, Mr. Hanyou came to pick you up at around 11 pm, the night Mrs. Hanyou was murdered. Our investigators established the time of death at 11:30pm. The nurse confirmed that you two left the hospital at 12:15 am.**

**Kagome sighed relived. He was free of charge. Inuyasha watched her, like asking if that meant what he thought it means. She nodded. The policeman coughed, embarrassed by their looks and he added.**

**"Now I want to ask if you have any suspicions on who might have killed your wife."**

**"You should ask Kouga Wolf. That night, before going to the hospital I went to confront Kikyou about the accident, you already know about. He was there and he wasn't very happy about the conversation I had with my wife. My ex wife." he corrected himself. "He left the room, so I don't know if he left the house too, or if he staid."**

**The policeman took some notes then watched them and said they're free to go. Kagome took her purse and they both left the police station.**

**"Well Mr. Hanyou, I guess you're off the hook." she said smiling.**

**"Ha-ha, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that."**

**His phone rang.**

**"Yes. Oh hey broh. Guess what?"**

**"…"**

**"Today, thank to my lawyer, I'm not a suspect in Kikyou's murder anymore."**

**"…"**

**"Yup I agree. We should celebrate this."**

**"…"**

**"What announcement? Is it about a girl or something? Oh you can't tell me, sheesh, fine I'll meet you later at your place."**

**Kagome watched him talking on the phone. He seemed so happy and relieved. He hung up and spoke:**

**"Well my brother invites us to celebrate the fact that I'm not a suspect anymore. What do you say?"**

**"Sounds good."**

**"Oh and by the way…thank you."**

**"You're welcomed."**

**Later that night Kagome's phone rang and the answering machine got a message from the police.**

**"_Miss Kagome if you're home please lock all your doors. Mr. Kouga ran from us today and we received a note that he won't give up so easily. I don't want to panic you, but it would be best for you not to be alone for few nights till we get him." _**

**Kagome unlocked the door from her apartment at around 2am. She was a all dizzy from the wine. It has been a delightful night and Inuyasha's brother announced his engagement to Rin. Kagome was happy for them, but also that made her feel lonely. That soon passed after a glass of ruby wine. She couldn't see her lock and she sworn the lack of light in front of her apartment. And then she felt something cold in her back.**

**Inuyasha was on his way home, with a smile all around his face. He was free after all. The word freedom brought to his mind his divorce too and that erased the smile off his face. It wasn't meant to end this way. He didn't wish for Kikyou to be dead, even if he thought he hated her, now all he felt for her was pity. And then Kagome's face came to his mind. She got close to her in such short time and yet there was still something holding him back. Tonight when Sesshoumaru announced his engagement he could've sworn he saw sadness in her eyes.**

**"Kagome are you feeling as lonely as I feel?" the question acted like a trigger to his brain and then, changing his mind, turned the car towards her apartment.**

**"Bitch, you thought you're going to get over with it?"**

**Kagome felt a shiver down her spine. The voice behind her was hissed and full of hate. And that thing in her back, she knew it was a gun.**

**"What do you mean?" she stuttered.**

**"I'll make Inuyasha suffer. He took Kikyou away from me, so I'll take the woman he loves away from him."**

**"But Inuyasha doesn't love me, we're just friends."**

**"Right I'm supposed to believe you huh?"**

**He pushed her to open the door and she tripped and fell. Coming to her face, holding the gun, Kouga grinned mischievously.**

**"I like your look, so scared, just like a rat before it's eaten by the cat."**

**"You're sick" she hissed and hit him between his legs. She rose and tried to run, even if her knee was hurting and bleeding. She tried to reach the bathroom and lock the door, but he grabbed one of her legs. Kagome screamed and turned to hit him in the face, but he grabbed the other leg too and now she was pinned to the floor.**

**"Come to think about it you're quite beautiful, I might just take something from you after all."**

**She watched him horrified as he ripped her blouse, while holding her hands. Kagome pushed him away, but it was too heavy. She screamed and tears flowed from her eyes. And then, suddenly, all the weight disappeared.**

**"You son of a bitch."**

**The sound of Inuyasha's voice made her heart flinch. "He's here, nothing can happen to me now" she thought.**

**Inuyasha punched Kouga to the floor, but he rose fast and hit him in the stomach. Inuyasha tried to dodge it, but got punched in the face. Kagome looked around for something to hit Kouga and found a vase. She stood and when she saw the opportunity, she smashed the object, in his head. Kouga fell to the ground and reached for the lost gun. He got it and rose to aim for her. Kagome opened her eyes wider and waited for the end, the sound came, but the bullet never reached her. Inuyasha's body fell over hers.**

**"No, no Inuyasha, noo!" she cried shooking him. **

**Kouga ran off the room, but was shot by the policemen, that were outside. Suspecting that something might be wrong, Inuyasha called 911, just in case he was right. That saved Kagome;s life, but did it save his?**

**An: have patience for the next chapter and keep reviewing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kagome fell asleep holding his hand. Inuyasha was lying there almost lifeless, making her miserable, because he got the bullet to save her life. The doctors said that he has all the chances to recover and yet, he refuses to do so. She had her heart broke in thousands of pieces and refused to leave his side for almost 2 days now. Her body though, was exhausted.**

**FLASHBACK**

**"_What happened?" asked Sesshoumaru alarmed._**

**"_He…he was shot" answered Kagome with empty eyes, still staring at the floor. She was in sock and her clothes were covered with Inuyasha's blood. _**

**"_How the hell did that happen?" asked Sesshoumaru shooking her._**

**"_It was my fault" she shouted crying. "He tried to save…me"_**

_**Rin came and took Sesshoumaru away from her.**_

**"_Love you can't act that way with her, can't you see she's in shock?"_**

**"_I know damn it, but how the hell did my brother end up in there?" he yelled showing the emergency room's door._**

_**Rin was about to cry. She went to take care of Kagome, though. The poor woman was destroyed and she was afraid she's going to crash on the hallway.**_

**"_Come you should come home with me to change your clothes and eat something."_**

**"_No" Kagome answered decided._**

_**Rin tried to insist, but there was no way in the world to get her out of there.**_

_**When the doctors got out and told them about his condition, Kagome's knees refused to hold her any longer. She just crashed, crying. She asked the doctor if she could see him and he accepted, maybe she was capable of making him want to wake up.**_

_**She entered his room and saw him lied in the hospital bed. He's chest was bare and she could see a huge bandage around it.**_

**"_Inuyasha" she whispered sobbing, when she got closer. "Inuyasha please, you must wake, you….you can't leave me. Oh god, please wake up." she whispered and tears fell from her eyes._**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**She felt a hand squeezing hers. Kagome didn't know first what was that and she kept her eyes closed. He neck was hurting her, from the position she slept. And then it hit her. She was holding Inuyasha's hand. He was waking up.**

**She lifted her head and looked at his face. He was mumbling something and she got closer to hear.**

**"Kikyou" he whispered.**

**Her eyes got wider and tears flowed down her cheeks. Happiness to see him alive and sorrow to find out he was still in love with her, both feeling tangled around her heart, menacing to take her breath away. She knew she had to wake him up. So she gathered all her strength and closer to his ear, she whispered:**

**"I'm here love, Kikyou is here for you."**

**He's face relaxed and so his hand. She thought that for a second she saw a smile. That was it. The hurt inside was too difficult to bear. She ran out of the room and she end up in Sesshoumaru's arms who was about to enter.**

**"What the hell is wrong…"**

**"He's awake…and…he…he's calling for Kikyou." she said sobbing and clutching her fingers around the man's shirt.**

**Sesshoumaru understood her condition and held her tight.**

**"I'm sorry" he said.**

**Kagome continued crying and then stepped away from him.**

**"It was nice to meet all of you. Give Inuyasha my best regards, but don't tell him where I am, tell him I moved to another state, anything just keep him away from me."**

**"Sesshoumaru nodded. Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku got to the hospital and they were watching Kagome.**

**"What's wrong?" asked Miroku.**

**"I don't know, but I don't think Inuyasha's condition changed." answered Sango.**

**"Actually he's waking up" said Sesshoumaru watching them and the Kagome who ran out of the hospital.**

**"Then why is she…?" showed Miroku towards the woman who ran.**

**"My brother called for Kikyou."**

**"What this got to do with…"**

**He stopped when his wife poked him with the purse.**

**"Baka. She staid with him for 2 days, without leaving the hospital and he wake s up calling for his dead wife. What do you think it happened."**

**Miroku looked at her and then looked sad towards the hallway, where the Kagome left.**

**"Poor girl." was all he said.**

**AFTER 2 WEEKS**

**Inuyasha was walking from side to side. He's wound was still hurting, but he felt better than last week. What was hurting the most was his heart.**

**"Kagome where are you?"**

**It was like she died. She just disappeared. Sango told him that she staid with him for 2 days, without leaving the hospital. And then she just ran. He knew that there was something else, but everyone was hiding it form him. He couldn't figure it out. And worse than all, his brother told him that she moved away from Japan.**

**"Whatta hell is wrong, where could she be?"**

**He asked and cursed. He thought about going to her apartment again. He went there a hundred times, since he got out of the hospital. He left her numerous messages on her machine and no answer. It was like she never existed.**

**Meanwhile Kagome was seated in the garden, from her family's shrine. She was staring at the clouds and from time to time a tear rolled over her cheek. She missed him so much, but he was still in love with his wife, she was just stupid enough to think he might love her instead.**

**A pale of wind ravished her and her bangs covered her eyes.**

**"Inuyasha" she whispered. "I wonder how are you?"**

**She knew he was recovering. She was talking to Rin in secret. She was telling her everything about his condition and Kagome knew he recovered from the shot.**

**Her mother came to seat with her and held her.**

**"My dear why are you doing this to yourself? Why don't you talk with him?"**

**"No mama. I can't let him see how much it hurts me. I'd look stupid."**

**"Then how will you know that he doesn't feels the same."**

**"I just know. Please don't ask me to do it. Just hold me." she said wrapping her arms around her mother, crying.**

**AN: please be patient the end is near.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello?" she answered the phone.

"Ka-gome."

The sound of his voice, made her eyes open wide in shock. She swallowed hard.

"Kagome I know it's you, please talk to me." he continued. "Why are you hiding from me? What happened?"

Tears flowed from her eyes. She wanted so bad to talk to him, but she just couldn't. She hung up, with her heart broken. She rushed to her closet and gathered all her clothes. Her mother entered her room.

"Kagome? What's this? Why are you gathering your clothes?"

"I'm leaving for a while mama. I have to get him out of my head."

"But Kagome, are you sure this is the best way?"

"No I'm not, but it's the only one I can think of right now."

Her mother watched her with distrustful eyes. She shook her head and left the room. The woman continued to pack her things as fats as she could. If she knows Inuyasha, he's be rushing towards her family shrine. She only prayed that Rin won't tell him the address. She already knew the answer, that's why she was in a hurry.

It was finally done, she put all her bags in the trunk, kissed every family member and drove off the alley. Looking at her mother with her eyes full of tears, she didn't see the car coming towards her. The accident was inevitable.

"Shit" she cursed looking in her review mirror. When she saw the driver, her heart stopped. Seeing him after so much time, took her breath away.

"No…not him. Oh god."

"Get out of the car" he hissed coming to her window.

"I'll send the money later for your damage. I…I have to go now."

"That's out of the question." he answered opening her door.

She watched helpless towards her family, but they all shook their head and headed for the shrine.

"Cowards." she sworn in her mind, but she knew the real coward was her.

With her hands shaking she got out of the car and watched those amber eyes, that obsessed her for so many weeks. He was angry, she could tell, his all body was shivering. He didn't say anything he just clutched his fingers in her hair and pulling her closer he hissed.

"You're not going anywhere."

He kissed her with so much passion and relieve to have found her. He missed her so much that his heart ached. Seeing her in from of him, this was the only thing that he wanted to do, before all.

Kagome accepted the kiss. It was so warm and furious at the same time. His mouth was giving and taking at the same time. She wished for that moment to remain suspended in time, Inuyasha in her arms, kissing her…loving her.

He took a step back and breathing hard, his bags covered his eyes, as he tried to regain reason.

"Now that we have this thing cleared out let's talk about the reason why you're running from me."

"There's no reason. I was your divorce lawyer and after your wife died, I was no longer needed."

He was starting to lose his patience. All the frustration gathered these past few weeks, when he searched for her, started to burst out. If it was another person, he'd snap that person's neck.

"Don't do this please." he said almost whispered.

Her heart melted. She knew she was hurting him, but didn't understand why. She started crying again.

"I…I stood with you for two days at the hospital."

"I know they told me. Why did you run away then?"

"You woke up and you called for your wife. I said that I was there and…and I wanted for you to wake up so much that I pretended to be her. You came through your senses and I found out that you woke up that day, eventually."

Inuyasha was mute. "So this is it. I woke up and called for the wrong person." he thought." How stupid can a man get?" He sighed.

"Kagome I called the wrong person I wanted you beside me, not Kikyou or anyone else. I don't know why I called her name, but your voice woke me up. Inside I knew that you were there with me."

She was surprised to hear that.

"And you know you're more than just a friend. These days when I couldn't find you, I went crazy. I was snapping at everyone and I started to hate Sesshoumaru, cause I knew he knows where you are."

"I'm sorry…I…when I heard calling her name, my soul was shattered in pieces. It hurt so much that I couldn't see you anymore."

"Oh my love, if you waited for me to wake up, you'd knew all these things and you'd spare us from all this pain."

She held him tight, hoping that this wasn't a dream, that he was there with her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I love you so much, that hurting you would be the last thing I'd want to do."

"Really?" he watched her holding her chin.

"Yes."

He kissed her gentle and whispered:

"I'll never let you go. I'll tie you out if I have to, but you won't leave my sight again. I love you."

She smiled and they kissed happy.

Her family was watching out the window and they all smiled and shook their head. Her mother was happy to see her daughter finally embraced by the one she loved most.

"A double wedding? That sounds great!" exclaimed Rin hugging Kagome.

"Are you sure, we can do it separately if you mind."

"Are you kidding that would be great. Imagine us two girls at the side of the most wanted bachelors in Japan. We'll break hurts of thousands of girls" she giggled.

Kagome laughed too. She was right, but the important thing was that Inuyasha will be hers and no one else's. She loved him so much, that she couldn't imagine her life without him.

The wedding day was beautiful and sunny, even if it was winter. Both brides were gorgeous and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, both thought how lucky they are to find such women. When the were declared husbands and wives, the happiness just burst from the crowed that represented their guests.

Few hours later at the party Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and took her somewhere quieter.

"What are you doing darling. We can't leave our guests."

"They can wait" he pouted. " I want you for myself only for few minutes."

She giggled an they kissed. This was certainly the happiest day of both their lives.

THE END

AN: here it is the happy end that you all wanted. The only thing I regret is that I won't receive any more reviews now that my story is over, I', so addicted to them. I'll think about writing a new story, but I don't know yet. Till then thank all of you who posted their thoughts and suggestions to this story. I f any of you has stories on this site, I'll be happy to read your work and be as supportive as you were to me. Arigato again I couldn't have done this without you guys.


End file.
